The Race Against Venom
by Glahrp
Summary: Jacob has just run for three days straight and has noidea where he is. Leah phased and told him that bella had just bitten Billy. Can Jacob somehow find a way to reach Billy intime to stiop the venom somehow? Read to find out.
1. Billy's in trouble

Why me? What was it about me that all these weird things constantly happen to me? I don't mind it… but sometimes all this stuff could get way out of hand. First there was dad telling me about when Grandpa was 18 he turned into a wolf and fought off vampires. I never really believed that until Jacob had phased.

That there was the second thing that had happened. Jacob. I've been worried since he turned into a werewolf. What if one of the vampires accidentally killed him? What if one of the vampires killed him on purpose?

Third there was the war. I was terrified that he was going to be wounded in the battle… and then he came home in Carlisle's arms, the right side of his body crushed to a pulp. Can you imagine how worried I was? I knew it would have killed any normal person instantaneously but thanks to him being a werewolf, he couldn't really die easily.

"Excuse me?"

I wheeled around to see who had called.

"I've noticed you've turned that over in your hand about 30 times now. I'm going to have to ask you to make your purchase soon. There are other people waiting for apples" It was one of the employees. I was at the grocery store. I guess I'd been daydreaming. I didn't notice how long I'd been standing here.

"Oh sorry!" I picked out the shiniest red apples I could find from my height and then wheeled myself over to the cash register. I wish Jacob hadn't run away. Where _was_ that boy? It's been 3 days now. One look at a wedding invitation and he ran away. Was that not a little excessive?

On my way home I thought about Jacob. He'd been moving pretty quick. His pants were gone before he was out the door! That's the last I'd seen of him. Sam had come over yesterday and told me about how he planned to make the rest of the pack stay in human form so as not to bother him. I just wish I knew which direction he'd run off in.

In all my daydreaming I made a wrong turn off into the woods. It was a weird dirt trail. I figured it must be a driveway or something… and had planned to turn around at the first opportunity.

So I drove

And Drove

And drove.

But there was no driveway. It was just going on and on and on. After 10 minutes I decided to try and back out. I heard the familiar click, click of the gear shifting into reverse. I started out slow. I wasn't too good at going backwards in this truck.

A couple minutes later I heard a rustle in the bush. I thought it was just a squirrel or something.

Another rustles. Was that a shadow? What ever it was, it was neither slow nor a squirrel.

Thunk

A blur of cold pale skin was in the back. I knew what it was and knew I had no chance of escape. Only thing was… weren't the Cullens "vegetarians", as Bella put it?

Then I saw it's face.

Not Edward

Or Carlise

Or Jasper…

But Bella.

Bella? A vampire? Jacob said this would happen. Maybe this was in the wedding invitation. Did Edward say something that inclined that he was going to change her soon?

I had no more time to think. Before I knew it, I felt a sharp pain in my neck. Next thing I knew was that something was racing through my veins. It felt like a burn… from the inside out.


	2. Bad News

I was sore. All over. Sore of running, sore of crying, but mostly… my heart was sore. Ripped apart by Bella. How could she have chosen that filthy bloodsucker over me?

I had run for 3 days non-stop. I had no idea where I was but I was to tired to continue. Here it was colder than it was in back in La Push. I didn't even know what direction I had gone in, I was to blinded by my tears to notice. Judging by the temperature I had gone north. I was probably in Canada by now.

The others still hadn't phased since I left. I probably had Sam to thank for that. I'm glad for that though. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

Trying to keep my mind off of my sorrow, I looked for a place to live until I could go back. That could be a while… considering my current state, emotionally destroyed and physically exhausted.

_Jacob?_

Great. Just what I needed. Leah phased. I wish she would leave me alone. She knows I hate it when people talk to me when I'm pissed.

_Jacob I know you're there, I can read your thoughts…remember? _From what I could see it looked like she was in the clearing with Sam.

_Leave me alone._

_Jacob we need you here_. She sounded worried.

_Why, did a bloodsucker kill Sam or something?_

_No. But you're close. Sit down... this could be a bit of a shock._

_What could be a bigger shock than for Bella to not pick me?_

What could be so important for me to want to sit down? This must be really big. Did Bella kill Edward or something? No, can't be…I'd love that.

_Bella bit Billy. Now before you get all worked up…_

It was to late. I was shooting back the way I had come. I didn't care about Bella anymore. I had completely forgotten about her. My father was turning into a bloodsucker. How could I have let this happen? I though Bella was going to Alaska before she did this. She must have been getting really anxious about her birthday coming up. I laughed. Edward must not be to good with resisting her when she curls up into that ball and pouts.

How was I supposed to get to La Push before Billy completely changed? It was a three-day run and it only took …what like 5 hours for the venom to stop the heart? How could I possibly get there? I needed help. And I had no idea who I could get it from.


End file.
